


The Best Part of Waking Up

by mangafoxy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also it was amazing, Black Character(s), Black in Fanfiction Collection, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Character of Color, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Black Panther, Steve really likes Living Single, Synclaire is totally his fave, Update: I've seen Black Panther and it still has no bearing on this fic, cause I haven't seen it yet, on account that I'm a lame-o and life's a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangafoxy/pseuds/mangafoxy
Summary: Steve discovered an old show. He also cooks.





	The Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [twilight_moon09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_moon09/pseuds/twilight_moon09) in the [Black_Girl_Magic_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Black_Girl_Magic_Collection) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Steve's FCoC girlfriend shows him a classic black comedy, and he becomes obsessed.

‘ _We are living...single_

_Ooh in a 90s kind of world, I’m glad I got my girls_

_Keep your head up, what?_

_Keep your head up, that’s right_

_Whenever this life gets tough you gotta fight_

_With my home girls standing to my left and my right_

_True blue, it's tight like glue’_

 

   It’s official, she’d created a monster. A Maxine Shaw, Attorney at Law loving fool. 

   Never in a hundred years would she have guessed that when he caught her watching Living Single re-runs a few weeks ago, that she would catch him singing and shaking his, rather delectable, ass to the theme song.

   The pop culture he decided to latch onto was so random she had a hard time anticipating what he would like. So far rom-coms were in, late night talk shows were out, as was Doctor Who (though he did enjoy the majority of Tennant’s run), and for some reason he really enjoyed Teen Titans Go!

   Still, despite that versatility Steve flipping pancakes and singing Queen Latifah is not what she expected to wake up to.

   “You weren’t even around in the 90s,” She said plopping down at their dingy kitchen table.

   “True, Still got my girls though,” he said still continuing his dance.

   “Yeah, well one of those girls is a dog. So, I wouldn’t be too proud,” She said taking off her bonnet and smoothing the baby hairs at her nape.

   “Beatrice is a valued member of this household and you know it,” He said turning from the stove. “What if we got cats and named them Synclaire and Gina? ”

   “Who showed you _Martin_?” she asked slack jawed.

   “Link hopping,” he replied.

  Finally the food was done, and for a man who grew up boiling his food the man sure knew his way around a spice rack.

   “Ok, seriously though why are you obsessed with the show all of a sudden? ” she asked around her spicy eggs.

   I just think it’s funny is all,” he said. “All the characters are charming and well played. I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

   “That’s true I guess,” She said moving on to her sausages. “Did you know it has a more popular white counterpart?”

   Steve’s face wrinkled in distaste, “Yeah, _Friends_ , right?”

   “I take it you weren’t a fan”

   “Nah, it was sloppy, the characterization was poor, and Ross was an asshole, ” He said fully turning his attention to his plate.

   “All very fair criticisms.”

   “Growing up there weren’t accessible movies with black people in them, nevermind television. So watching _Living Single_ is a kind of experience I never thought I’d have. I never thought I’d live to see that kind of equality.”

   God, his earnestness was going to kill her one day.

   He never really talked about his life before, so when he did she knew he was being serious. Hell, it took months of dating to even start explaining his past to her. Though in retrospect she’s surprised it wasn’t longer, up until that point she was just continuously baffled at how clueless he was.

   Instead of replying she got up and sat in his lap, long past fearing putting her whole weight on him. Strong arms and sturdy hands came up to pull her closer, clutching her the way he did when he was fighting to stay grounded. 

   His face burrowed into her neck as her teal and purple nails threaded through his hair. It had grown long in the past few months and she loved it, but his beard was what really got her. The fledgling scruff he had when they met a year and a half ago was cute, but he was now grown man fine and she wasn’t fixing her mouth to complain.

  “Sometime I forget how much you must have seen back then,” She said breaking the silence.

   She took a deep breath. She didn’t want to ruin the moment but she also didn’t want him coming to incorrect conclusions.

   “ _Friends_ had 10 seasons to _Living Singles’s_ 5\. Why do you think that is?” She asked pulling his head away so she could look at him.

   “I don’t know. Low ratings, maybe actually knowing when you’ve exhausted the premise,” Steve replied.

   His entire face spoke to confusion. He didn’t know where she was going with this.

   “Its because white people are given the space and opportunity to take risks and fuck up. While people of color, especially black people, usually just have one shot to get it right,” She said looking Steve directly in the eye.

   “Twice as good, huh?” He asked ruefully.

   “Alright, who the hell has got you watching Scandal?” She asked looking around like it was possible someone could find a place to hide in their tiny apartment.

   “No one,” He chuckled. “Its something Sam said once.”

   “Sam, huh? Cute and smart,” She said raising her eyebrow.

   Steve grumbled in response.

   “Now now, don’t be jealous. I have my reasons for keeping you around.”

   “Oh and what are those?”

   “You’re a better cook than Sam,” She whispered.

   “Well thank you for being the Synclaire to my Overton then,” He laughed.

   “Boy, you know I’m Max,” She said popping him on his back.

   She didn’t even have to see his face to know he was skeptical.

   “Fine. Khadijah, then,” She said rolling her eyes.

   “I can see that,” He said nodding in approval.

   “Which would make you my Scooter,” She said nudging his nose with hers.

 

   If a few days later the complete series appears among their dvd collection, well it's anyone’s guess how it got there.


End file.
